The present invention relates to a brake cylinder, especially for rail vehicles, that has a built-in, simple-acting linkage regulator for maintaining a uniform play between the brake surfaces. The regulator includes two parts that can be shifted telescopically relative to one another, with one part being embodied as a spindle having a screw thread, and the other part being fixedly connected to a nut that is screwed onto the non self-locking thread of the spindle. This other part is disposed on a coupling part that is provided with coupling surfaces that cooperate with coupling surfaces of a piston of the control or operating cylinder.
A number of embodiments of such linkage regulators are known (see, for example, German Offenlegungsschrift 22 01 082). However, the drawback of all of these heretofore known constructions is that the vibrations and impacts that are produced during the rough operation that is encountered in practice also influence the linkage regulator to the extent that uncontrolled rotations are produced in the coupling element of the linkage regulators, which can annul the function of the regulator.
It is therefore an object of the present invention, with relatively straightforward means, to eliminate every unintended rotation in the linkage regulator, so that the adjustment of the air gap remains constant and does not lead to different air gaps.